


Sugar Coat This Love For Me

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [24]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Parent!Evak, Slice of Life, argument, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: “We’re talking about it tomorrow. Right now, we’re going to cuddle.”





	Sugar Coat This Love For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24: Candy Run
> 
> I never write them fighting like this, but it felt kind of good. Hopefully I did it ok?

“I just don’t understand how you can have everything but the candy. It’s the one thing I asked of you, Ev.” He doesn’t mean to go off, doesn’t like the dejected look on Even’s face, but he can’t stop. The tension’s been building for days now. Both of them picking at it like a wound. Maybe weeks. Isak doesn’t know.

“Yeah well, work’s been pretty stressful, so maybe can you lay off a little? I can only do so much, Isak.” Even transforms when they argue. His face burns red, and voice is scarily calm. Isak hates it.

“You aren’t the only one who has shit to do. I spend all day working and then come home to take care of our son. Alone.” Even closes his eyes, breathing deeply. Isak watches him from the counter, leaning against it with his arms crossed.

“It’s just candy, I can pick it up now. And if you had a problem with the hours, you shouldn’t have encouraged me to do the movie. We talked about it.” Isak was doing his best to keep his voice down, but Even didn’t seem to care anymore.

“I didn’t know it would be like this, Even. You promised we’d still be a team. And now it’s starting to feel like you’re never here. Do you know how hard it is to contact you through the day? I talk to Sofia more than I talk to you. Our son hasn’t seen you all week. It’s not about the candy.” He’s tearing up, all his fears bubbling up and out of him. Even’s shoulders slump and every instinct in Isak wants him to wrap around his husband.

“I don’t know what to tell you. I’m doing my best for us.”

“I know. But it’s just-”

“Not good enough? You know that’s not fair.” 

“I never said that. But let’s talk about what’s unfair, shall we? What’s unfair is never being able to see your husband, and having to listen to his assistant talk down to you. What’s unfair is spending the whole night thinking he’s probably screwing her. What’s unfair is having to explain night after night to our son, that daddy can’t leave work to tuck him in. But I’m the one being unfair.” Out of the corner of his eye Isak can see Jasper watching them from his room. He never wanted this to happen. Isak walks towards their son, ignoring Even calling his name. 

“Hey bud, how about you get your costume on. Dad’s going to take you trick or treating ok.” His boy smiles up at him, and easily accepts the hug Isak offers him. Isak holds back his tears, and helps Jasper put on the dinosaur costume. He smiles for him and takes a few pictures, praising his son as the boy roars and marches around the room as if they weren’t drowning in awkward, angry tension.

Isak watches Even walk his son out, and stands in the doorway until they’re out of sight. He brings their pumpkin in and turns off the light.

.

Isak’s eyes flutter open as Even tucks a throw around his shoulders. He looks startled when he meets Isak’s alert ones. They watch each other carefully. Isak isn’t mad anymore. He just misses the way his family used to be. 

“Hi.” He hates that Even sounds so tired and sad. It’s etched into the lines of his face. For someone so bright, Even seems small and dull. Washed out. 

“Hey.” Even sits on the other end of the couch, leaving too much room between them.

“I’m so so-”

“Sorry, Ev.” Isak smiles sadly and nods, letting Even continue.

“I think there’s a lot we need to talk about. Starting with Sofia. You are absolutely it for me. I meant that when we first moved in together. And I meant it when we got married. I mean it now. You and Jasper are the most important people in my life.” He stops, seemingly searching for his words. “Wow, I fucking suck at this.” He laughs a little, and Isak joins in.

“We both do. And I’m sorry. I was really harsh on you. I need you to know that I trust you, and that you wouldn’t cheat on me. It was just me being an insecure fuck. And lonely. Your assistant is a bitch, though.” Even passes a hand over his face, tiredly smiling at Isak.

“That’s my fault too. We wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t being an idiot. I just, I don’t know. I kept thinking about providing for you and Jas. I should have talked to you. I’m not sleeping with Sof, though. At all. I’m pretty sure I can’t even get it up around anyone other than you. You give me a heart boner.” Isak snorts, remembering a conversation from before their wedding. 

“You give me heart boners too. But something has to change Even. I can’t go back to only seeing you on weekends, and even then just barely. Jas misses you all the time.” Isak puts his hand on Even’s, squeezing gently. 

“I’m taking the day off tomorrow. And then we can talk schedule? We’re nearly ready to send the movie to the editors, so I’m not really needed around as much.” Isak reaches for the back of Even’s head, pulling him in for a kiss. He hasn’t had this in so long, and it feels like coming home. Even secures an arm around Isak’s waist, letting Isak settle on his lap. Even rests his forehead on Isak’s eyes downcast.

“I’m so sorry.” Isak shakes his head, pressing small kisses along Even’s jaw.

“We’re talking about it tomorrow. Right now, we’re going to cuddle.” 

“Yeah?” Isak grinds down on Even’s lap, a sexy smirk sliding onto his features.

“Mhm. We’re gonna cuddle so hard. And then we’re going to finish Stranger Things on Netflix. I haven’t touched it in so long.” Even moans almost pornographically. 

“Me neither, baby. Felt so wrong to log onto our account. God, you’ve got my heart so hard.” They chuckle quietly, and Isak leads Even into their room.

It’s not alright just yet. Isak knows. Even does too. But it’s the first night in a long time where it feels like it will be. 

“Oh, and you have to fire Sofia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos give me LOIIIFEEE <3


End file.
